Pookie Meals
Here is a list and/or guide for some common pookie meals. If your pookie is a newborn, they will only drink milk. If your pookie is a baby, they will only eat milk or mush mush, which is baby food. Older pookies can just eat regular food. Breakfast Breakfast is the first meal of the day when a pookie wakes up. Some things they may normally eat are: *Toast *Pancakes *Waffles *Eggs and bacon *Donuts * Character themed waffles/pancakes * Cereal * Character themed cereal * Fruit * French toast * Hash browns * Assorted baked goods (bagels, cinnamon rolls, biscuits, croissants, etc.) * Crepes * Oatmeal * Breakfast sandwich * Pop Tarts or Toaster Strudel Lunch It is not super common that pookies will have lunch. A lot of pookies don't have lunch because they are out doing various activities with their family instead of sitting around and eating. If a family is bored/not doing anything, then they may have lunch. Sometimes a pookie will have lunch during or after Pre K or stool (school) Some things a pookie might eat for lunch: * Sandwiches (cheese, peanut butter and jelly, tuna and elmo sandwiches are more common than others) * Soup (Possibly Tomato, Veggie, or Elmo, sometimes served with a bread roll) * Pasta (including spaghetti and Mac and Cheese) * Happy meal * Pizza slice * Salad * Chicken nuggets * Hamburger * Hot dog * Mozzarella sticks * Tacos * Baked Potato * Buffalo Wings * Chili * Corn dog At stool or Pre K they may be given school lunches or they may bring a packed lunch to eat. Its quite common to experience lunch-time while you're in Pre K. Snacks Pookies love to have snacks! Sometimes they will go to the coffee shop to have a snack; they normally get cookies or juice or smoothies while older Fam Fam members get coffee. They might also go to the cove (since they added the smoothie stand) or the smoothie stand in the coffee shop. Sometimes the Mumu or Duh Duh may make healthy snacks instead, but most pookies don't want healthy snacks. Some Snacks to serve are: * Animal/character crackers. * Fruit or a fruit salad (maybe with a topping). * Cookies (many flavors, chocolate, elmo, white chocolate, and rainbow). * Assorted candies. * Smoothies or other drinks. * Frozen/fruit/plain yogurt. * Chips * Crunchy dippers (Assorted crunchy items with dips, can be healthy) * Crackers * Ice cream * Veggies * Bagels * Pudding * Cheese (often put with something else, such as crackers or small pieces of bread) * Granola bars * Popcorn * Pretzels * Applesauce * Small cakes, such as Twinkies * Fruit snacks * Nuts * Trail mix * Cheese puffs * Graham crackers Dinner Dinner, or din din is the meal that is eaten in the evening for pookies. There are sometimes a few courses during dinner like the appetizer/starter, the main course, the side dishes, and dessert. Appetizer * Salad * Soup * Cheese Fondue * Shrimp/Crab Cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy Rolls * Crunchy Dippers (Crunchy items like Pieces of Baguette and Vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella Sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Cheese Bread with Dipping sauce * Garlic Knots * Bread and Butter * Savory tarts * Potato skins * Spinach pie (Spanakopita) * Chicken wings * Bruschetta * French fries * Deviled eggs * Pigs in a blanket * Fried rice * Stuffed Peppers * Caviar Main Course * Pasta * Pizza * Turkey * Chicken * Beef * Pork * Ribs * Lamb chops * Gyros * Tacos * Burritos * Enchiladas * Fish and chips * Burger * Hot Dog * Stew * Skewers * Salmon (or other kind of plain fish) * Sushi * Chili Sides * Salad * Veggies * Corn * French Fries * Mashed Potatoes * Baked potatoes * Mozzarella Sticks * French fries * Soup * Small serving of pasta * Baguette Refusing Food Sometimes, an pookie pushes away food, Example: An mumu says `puts Elmo Pizza on table´, then an pookie says `pushes away´ or `hates Elmo!´, because the pookie is afraid of Elmo. The mumu will then serve food of another type/theme. Dessert Dessert is a sweet treat most pookies eat after Dinner. The usual things pookies may have for dessert are: *Cookies *Cupcakes *Cake (Vanilla Cake/Chocolate Cake/Ice Cream Cake/Cookie Cake) *Brownies *Chocolate *Candy *Pudding Cup *Ice Cream *Donuts *Pie *Cheesecake *Fruit/Fruit salad *Trifle Sometimes, a pookie will get hyper or have a tummy ache after eating dessert or vomit. It might be due to allergies to something in the food (nuts, peanuts, etc) Drinks Very often with meals (since it's not real life, it may not show up every time), there will be a drink with it. Sometimes pookies will even have drinks without meals or snacks. Some drinks you may see are: * Water * Milk (regular, chocolate, strawberry) * Juice * Coffee (most commonly seen with biggies and older) * Hot chocolate * Soda * Fruit punch * Various types of Kool-Aid and Caprisun * Lemonade * Smoothies * Milkshakes * Energy drinks (caution, this will probably make the pookie very hyper) * Health drinks Category:Daily Life and Routines Category:Common